


Chary and Brash

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: A bit of dirty talk at the end, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, bold choi youngjae, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Jaebeom considers his boyfriend Youngjae to be the epitome of perfection, and He feels quite insecure and lacking because of that.orJaebeom is feeling a bit insecure about dating a perfect guy. Youngjae tries to rectify the problem.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Chary and Brash

**Author's Note:**

> this story is not as angsty as it sounds in the summary. there is no angst here at all. it's the usual fluffy fluff fluff. that said, enjoy reading<3
> 
> For the NCT 127 Jaehyun/Taeyong shippers, I've posted a Jaeyong version of this story, and for the GOT7 markson shippers, I'll post a version for that tomorrow. the Markson version will have this same title, while the Jaeyong version is called "The meek and the bold".

Youngjae and Jaebeom walk into Jaebeom’s bedroom at his shared flat after a nice day out together walking around town, visiting places, taking pictures and finally having a late lunch at a nice restaurant. Jaebeom plops down on his bed. 

“Should we have sex?” Youngjae casually asks while peeling off his hoodie.

Jaebeom’s mouth drops open for a second, but it’s quick to close and stretch into a small smile, his head shaking. Youngjae is always bold and open like this. He doesn’t struggle with PDA in front of their close friends and the other members. He isn’t shy when they talk about sex or later on do it. He is confident and takes the lead in bed albeit gentle, attentive and caring.

Jaebeom is the opposite. He struggles a lot with PDA. He blushes beet red when sex is as much as brought up or implied. In bed he is utterly shy and lacks initiative despite how cheeky and what a huge tease he can be at times. He tends to get a little impatient at times when Youngjae insists on making him feel good with foreplay that feels like it lasts forever, but for the life of him he has tried and failed to bring himself to take charge and take what he wants. As the older one, Jaebeom really wants to be more assertive, but he just isn’t and that’s a fact that he finds embarrassing.

Jaebeom can probably count with one hand the number of times he has succeeded at both broaching the topic of sex and seducing his boyfriend- both tasks being concluded with a furiously blushing Jaebeom and a smirking Youngjae.

“What are you thinking about?”

Jaebeom jumps, startled when he finds his boyfriend’s face right in front of his. Youngjae smiles at the reaction and enjoys watching a soft pink spread from Jaebeom’s neck, up to his face and finally his ears. Jaebeom shifts a little uncomfortably. “nothing.” he practically squeaks and then huffs, feeling betrayed by his stupid voice which is supposed to come out cool and collected right now.

Youngjae’s smile widens as he reaches out and gently strokes Jaebeom’s chin. Youngjae’s gaze is hot and warm, seductive and sweet at the same time. Jaebeom is left breathless and amazed by how good Youngjae is at making Jaebeom’s heart race. Youngjae is so suave and confident and handsome and perfect. Jaebeom feels a little intimidated and threatened at times.

Youngjae’s eyes slowly start to knit as he leans in some more to study Jaebeom’s expression. “Now I’m really curious about what you are thinking.” Youngjae is whispering softly, sounding a bit distant because he is also intently and closely observing Jaebeom. “You were blushing and now you look a little miffed.”

“Stop it. I’m fine.” Jaebeom says a little waspishly but gently pushes at Youngjae’s chest to shoo him away.

Youngjae doesn’t go away. He sits down on the bed right next to Jaebeom instead and shifts about until they are facing each other. Reaching up, Youngjae fondly ruffles Jaebeom’s brown bangs. “Now I’m certain something is wrong. What is it, hyung?” Youngjae’s tone isn’t forceful or intrusive. It never is. Not Youngjae when his eyes clearly indicate how desperate he is to know.

That’s just another thing that Jaebeom admires about Youngjae. He is sturdy, firm and can be stern but he also has an incredibly big heart and he can be soft and patient; the latter being a side that not a lot of people get to see. As Youngjae likes to say, _‘I reserve the sweetest things for my Jaebeomie hyung.’_

“You are handsome and sexy.” Jaebeom begins. “You are charming without trying, always doing romantic stuff for me…..” he lets himself trail off then adds after a few beats. “You are practically perfect.”

“I know that. So?” Youngjae replies, humour lacing his voice as a smile dances on his face.

Jaebeom offers his boyfriend a small smile and lowers his gaze. Youngjae sighs quietly. he isn’t stupid. he realises that his boyfriend is feeling a little insecure and unsure of himself. 

Youngjae touches Jaebeom’s face, caressing his cheeks, a brow and lips, adding a little pressure to Jaebeom’s chin to tip his chin and gently coax him to look up. “you have a lot more to offer than you give yourself credit for”

“hm.” Jaebeom nods and his lips are pushed out into a pout as he considers what Youngjae just said. “I know.”

“Doesn’t sound like you do. You are smart and extremely god at making music. Your heart is so big, you are cheerful you have that alluring bad boy look sometimes.” Youngjae winks at the last bit and then unceremoniously pauses, momentarily lost for words. He brushes a few strands of hair out of Jaebeom’s eyes. “When we first met, you smiled and talked to me. It’s hard to explain since you had that temper problem back in the day and you wore a sour expression half the time, but you have this thing where you brighten the mood with your presence and it’s so easy to fall hard for you. People love you. Not everyone has that.”

Jaebeom chuckles, amused by Youngjae’s choice of words. “Do you mean that?” Jaebeom’s stomach is flattering and his chest is swelling with so much warmth. He is trying not to melt into a puddle on the bed because of how shy he feels about the compliments.

“Every word. You wouldn’t have such awesome friends if you were a bad person. Sure I have a lot going for me too, but you can hold your own. Trust me. There is no contest.”

There is a short silence as Jaebeom bites on his lip, trying not to grin like an idiot. It’s enough his cheeks are burning. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.” He finally mutters.

“If this is the kind of stuff you long to hear, then I’ll say it every day to remind you of what you mean to me.” Youngjae says voice soft and gentle. “I like you so much just the way you are. I wouldn’t want you any other way.” he doesn’t let Jaebeom reply and instead leans in and softly kisses him on the lips.

Jaebeom tilts his head a little, opening his mouth and Youngjae slides his tongue against Jaebeom’s, licking into his mouth and slowly deepening the kiss. Youngjae’s hands settle on Jaebeom’s waist where they squeeze gently before trailing down to his hips in the exact tantalizing way that makes Jaebeom get all weak.

Everything inside Jaebeom is tingling and buzzing all the way to his ties. He feels comfortable, sure, safe and loved. It’s perfect.

Youngjae is starting to feel a little breathless and light-headed, but he doesn’t stop kissing Jaebeom because he wants to assure Jaebeom and let him know how desirable he is; because he wants this boy who tends to berate himself and that Youngjae is utterly and irreversibly gone for him exactly the way he is.

“Do you believe me now?” Youngjae whispers against Jaebeom’s lips, their foreheads still pressed together and noses gently touching.

Jaebeom grins and nods. “Yeah. I hear you loud and clear.”

“Good. Shall we have sex now so I can make it clearer?”

Jaebeom lets himself blush and doesn’t duck his head or let his gaze waver because Youngjae says he likes it this way and Jaebeom believes him.

“Okay, but you can’t take an hour with that foreplay.”

Youngjae gives his boyfriend a wolfish grin. “You are always exaggerating.”

“Oh please we both know it lasts at least 40 minutes- which is still way too much.” Jaebeom gripes, his tone taking a whining lilt to it.

“It’s not my fault you are still so tight. We only recently lost our virginities.”

“Bullshit.”

“Fine. I enjoy eating you out and I want to drag it out for as long as possible.” Youngjae boldly admits and enjoys watching a fresh layer of pink coat his boyfriend’s lips.

Jaebeom’s cheeks burn hotter, but excitement and anticipation also stir in Jaebeom’s groin because the truth is he loves it too.

“Okay you can do whatever you want.” Jaebeom conceded. “But can we shower first? I feel sticky.”

“Shall I scrub your back and wash your hair for you?” Youngjae’s eyes are filled with naughty promises of dirty and adventurous things that Jaebeom will undoubtedly love. Jaebeom almost purrs in delight at the thought. He loves it when Youngjae pampers him.

“Some of my flatmates are home though. You know how Jackson and Bam Bam hate noise.”

“Then I’ll make sure we make loud and obnoxious noises.”

They both grin then, their eyes twinkling with mischievous understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your ever zealous support. I hope you liked this story. please let me know what you think in the comment section<3


End file.
